SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H ('S'pecial Operations Forces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eavy) is a primary weapon in Modern Warfare 2. It is one of the more powerful assault rifles featured in-game, its range and damage offset by a lower rate of fire and relatively small magazines. In-Game Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 8 in multiplayer, the high damage and moderate recoil of the SCAR-H makes it popular among players, despite its small magazine capacity and relatively low rate of fire. It has the least amount of ammo of all automatic assault rifles due to its small magazine size (making this weapon a good choice for unlocking the "Surgical" title), and it also has a fairly long reload time. Stopping Power is useful with this weapon - though the rifle doesn't depend on it to be effective due to its relatively high damage, it can be useful to rack up more kills without reloading as many times or to preserve ammo if Scavenger is not unlocked. It is also moderately useful for close range fighting, although the TAR-21 is more useful due to the same damage stats but a higher rate of fire. The rifle only comes with 60 total rounds, meaning that the SCAR-H will run out of ammo very quickly, making Scavenger incredibly useful. The SCAR-H is arguably one of the most effective assault rifles at long range as it has good accuracy, precise iron sights, high damage, and only vertical recoil, making it easier to control than guns with both vertical and horizontal recoil. In Hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range, unless shooting through cover - somewhat negating the need for extra ammunition, making Sleight of Hand a useful alternative due to the relatively long reload time. Because of its ability to kill targets in one shot, the SCAR-H is surprisingly effective in Hardcore when equipped with a Thermal Scope, either Blinged with a Silencer or with a different Tier 1 Perk. This is because it can be used effectively in close quarters, even hipfiring as it has low recoil and a low rate of fire. It is also effective even firing full-auto at long range as it has lower recoil than the other one hit kill assault rifles. Using the ACOG sight in Hardcore is also a useful alternative to a sniper rifle, due to the previously mentioned power, and also due to the fact that the ACOG has no sway on assault rifles. *The iron sights on the SCAR-H are unobstructive, making the advantage of a Red Dot Sight minimal. *Scavenger and Extended Magazines both offset the small ammunition capacity (60) and small magazine (20). *Reload Canceling is not as effective when using the SCAR-H, but most so when using a partially depleted magazine. *The ACOG sight is an effective attachment that allows the player to see further down-range, increasing long-range accuracy. One drawback is that it very noticeably narrows the player´s line of sight. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines *Foregrip (Only found in the pit of S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|FN SCAR-H view File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|SCAR-H Iron Sights iw4sp-20100408-2112362.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment in S.S.D.D. scarh_5.jpg|A CQC SCAR-H (MK 17 Mod 0) in black Trivia *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable characters. *Sometimes in the 3rd person multiplayer modes a SCAR-H with camouflage will lose its camouflage when the player changes to a secondary weapon. *In S.S.D.D., a SCAR-H with foregrip can be found in 'The Pit'. This configuration can not be found anywhere else in the game. However, the SCAR-H's pickup and kill icon shows a foregrip, showing that it was supposed to be on the gun at one time. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached because the charging handle is obstructed. *In singleplayer, the SCAR-H's M203 makes the sound of a GP-25, but in multiplayer, it makes the regular sound of a M203. *The SCAR-H that can be taken from Dunn in the museum has a thermal scope which cannot be steadied, and has the recoil of a SCAR-H with a Red Dot/Holographic sight. *On the side of the SCAR-H, "Infinity Ward, USA MK 17 Mod 0 Cal. 7.62x51 0048762" is written. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons